School Dreams
by CallingUButterfly
Summary: High school is sure rough. Even ask young Toshiro Ukitake the class president. With a lazy vice president, who is loves to eat, to his tomboy trying to act like a girly girl close friend and secretary, to brothers that wreck his office all the time. Dis
1. Normal days

_Hello I am ThebloodyDevina, (Wow, what an Emo screen name) and this is my fanficton… _

_Let's start this story. _

"Sakura!" Screams the spiky white haired little boy in a uniform of a white shirt, a checker blue tie, and black pants, as he watch a long pink hair young women in a white blouse, a pink checker tie, and a gray shirt, doing what he dread the most…Paperwork, "Look Sakura, I am class president I have to…" He stops his little rant with the young women when he saw that she had no intention to listening to him as she continue to do this. He watches for a chance to continue his rant. When Sakura sigh covering one of her hands to her mouth, the young man took this as he one and only chance, and took the pen that Sakura held tightly in her hand. He didn't even care when the young women shouted, 'Hey' this was his only chance.

"Sakura" he said glaring at her, "how many times I tell you. It's the Class President and the Vice President job to do the paperwork, not the secretary… Isn't that right, Train?" His attention turns from Sakura to a young messy brown haired man wearing the same uniform as the class president except a black tie, who was laughing at the young presidents' with close eyes. He winks at him to reveal yellow cat eyes and he smiles shows his cat like fangs.

"Well, isn't the young President stress, Toshiro-boy?" Ask Train said with a smiles looking at the president, "You should drink milk, it won't only help you grow, it will also help you release that stress." He laugh some more but stop when a pile of paperwork was thrown by a certain white hair president.

"I wouldn't be so stress, if you actually do some of the paper work!" said Toshiro coldly looking at Train, "And Toshiro-boy? I told you call me Ukitake! Not Toshiro-boy." He did this calmly showing his Vice President that he was serious.

"Hey sis." Train said as he completely ignored Toshiro and turn his attention to Sakura, "Do you have any food?" Toshiro gave Train the coldest stare he can do, and Sakura was the only one who was laughing at this and took out a very girly lunch, with cherry blossoms.

Train took the lunch box at once. He opens it up finding, sushi, rice balls, and to help wash all that food down was a large carton of milk. He licks his mouth showing his cat like teeth, "Yes, milk!" he said with excitement and started to eat everything that was in front of him.

"You are lucky that you supply food for your brother," Toshiro said looking at the pink haired girl, "Or he will be starving by now."

"I know right." Sakura said with another laugh, "Lucky like a real cat, he has nine lives."

"Hey, I heard that!" Train said as he gulps down his sushi and looks at the two friends. Then in the silence, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Toshiro said looking at the door.

"Good, so I won't have to knock it down, bro." As a blond pony tailed young man wearing the same uniform as his brother, Toshiro with a yellow checker tie, as he lift his right arm showing a metal arm as he laugh looking at him.

"Ed," said a voice as a shoulder length white hair, with a weird looking red scar at his eye teen, comes out looking at the blonde. With his right hand he wipes whatever dirt on his red tie, on his uniform that looks the same as the other boys, "It's not nice to make fun of our own brother." The teen also notice Train and Sakura, "Oh, hello Miss Sakura, and Mr. Train." As he wave showing his left deformed arm that is red and had a cross like scar on it.

"Hey, Allan-boy, and Eddy-boy." Train said with a bit of rice in the side of his cheek.

Allan and Ed sigh not wanting to correct Train about his nicknames, and sit in chairs at the office. Sakura looks at the boy and smiles.

"Well hello, Edward and Allan." She said with another smile. Making Ed gives a smirk and he stands up. Allan and Toshiro exchange looks as they watch their brother walk over to the secretary and said.

"Aren't you cute, Sakura?" This made the brothers drop their jaw, and Toshiro look at his brother then yelled.

"Edward Ukitake, for the last time, stops flirting with my secretary!" Toshiro yells at his brother.

"And stop flirting with my sister." said a very annoyed Train as he sips his two percent milk.

"I am not flattered, myself." Sakura said as her face darken and took out leather gloves from the drawer in her desk and put them on, "Ed, you have ten seconds to run. Ten."

"For goodness sake, Sakura. I was joking!" Ed said angrily but started to back away.

"Nine"

"Sis, come down," Train said looking at his very piss off sister, "I think it's not a good idea to beat him up. Remember mom, told you to control that anger."

"Eight"

"I don't think it's working," Allan said getting really scared.

"Seven."

"HA, no kidding, bro." Ed said sarcastically looking at Allan.

"Six"

"Don't worry, bro this is karma!" As Allan said this, a trail of rainbow was around him.

"Five"

"That is no time to be optimistic, bro!" Ed yelled get ready to beat Allan up.

"Four"

"Dude, with that innocent like attitude," Train said with a laugh as he throws away his milk carton in the recycle, "he gets the most fan girls."

"Three"

"Like I want more fan girls!" Ed said ready to beat up the cat like boy.

"Two"

"I think it's a good idea to stop arguing and look at Sakura," Toshiro said crossing his arms as he look at the three boys, "She is going to stop her countdown at…" They all knew what is going to happen before Toshiro finish his sentence.

"One." Sakura tighten her glove to form a fist. Ed ran at the door before the young pink haired girl got a hold on him and gave him a couple of sucker punches. Ed widens eyes as he let the girl punch him.

"Oi, Ed," Train said as he yawn watching this boring fight, "Why are you letting my sister hit you, I mean, ten seconds ago you are scared that she will punch you to your grave and she is _literally_ punching you to your grave and as I said before, _letting her_?"

Sakura stop punching and look at the red face, and bruise, Ed Ukitake also with the same questionable look, "Yeah, why are you letting me?" She asks, as the student secretary was readyto give another sucker punch to the blond hair young man.

"Well, Sakura." Ed said with a smile and laugh, "I am a gentleman; I don't want to wreck such a beautiful face." There was an awkward silence between the groups of friends till they all say to Ed's face.

"Since when?"

Ed was silence for a moment and two, "Ten seconds ago!" He yelled with a smile, but that smile was gone in a flash when Sakura punch him right at his face. Train laugh like an idiot, while Allan was scared for his brother. As for the young President, his anger started to build up, but he started to calm down. He looks at the window and sighs.

"_Just a normal day_." Was his thoughts.

_Wow that was long….Sorry for making Ed out of character… I know, he will __**try**__and kick Sakura's ass, but for this, I was bored and making him a little out of character. _

_All Characters belong to their respectful owners. _

_Well, I hope you enjoy this story! _

_~Love, _

_ThebloodyDevina_


	2. Before the teacher arrives

_A/N: Hello, it's bloody, again!_ _Wow, that name still sounds emo! Anyways, let's read this story! :D _

"There they are!" Several of the girls scream in the halls of Winchester Academy high school building, as Toshiro, Ed, Allan, and their one year younger brother, Alphonse walking in the hallways. Alphonse is taller than his brothers, and he has way more neater hair than his bothers too.

"These boys are the Ukitake's siblings." Screams the girls hoping not one of them is going to faint, at the sight of them.

"Ed, Allan, and Toshiro are genius triplets."

"Al is such a cutie!"

"I want to take Allan home!"

"No I want to bring Ed, home; he is the heir to the company!"

"I want the student council president. I want Toshiro!"

"God, what is with these, girls?" Ed mummer his question to his brothers then put his hands in his pocket.

"Don't worry, brother," Alphonse said to his older brother, "They just love us."

Allan nod as the trail of rainbows, came out of nowhere again, "Al is right, bro. These girls love us and since you decide to become a gentleman yesterday, you can't be rude with our fan girls. Hello, Miss?" As Allan look at one of the fan girls, his blue eyes flash, with child innocents, "You look beautiful as always." The poor girl fainted right there, with a group of her friends holding on her.

Ed blink once and twice, "Hey Toshiro you should see th-'' before he can say anything else, Ed saw Toshiro on his cell phone.

"No, the deadline to that is next Wednesday… Can you please hold, I have another call," As Toshiro press another button on his phone, "Hello, oh yes, the cook out is schedule on the twenty ninth of this month. Thank you, bye…Sorry to keep you waiting, Frank," As Toshiro continued to talk on the phone about schedule and other presidential things, leaving poor Ed looking at him awkwardly. Ed turns his head to Al and Allan.

"He realize the more events he plans, the more paperwork, he going to get." Ed said looking at his brothers; Al and Allan laugh at this but stop when they heard Toshiro's voice.

"I heard that." As they saw Toshiro cover his phone with his hand, but release it and press the phone right back to her ear, "yeah, it's me again. Yes, the student council meeting is Monday. Yes, I'll remind Train." As Toshiro continued walking away from his brothers, and ignoring the screams of fan girls.

"You know, I think Toshiro is better for being the heir of dad's company." Ed said with a sigh as he watches his brother walking away.

"Older Brother Ed, you think that, because older brother Toshiro always keeps everything in track, and organize." Al said with a sigh as he brings his hands to smooth out his neat blond hair. Ed look surprise at his little brother, and he went silent, _was he really that transparent? _

"Also, five minutes older brother, you have to see our ten minutes younger brother is doing." Allan said with a laugh as he point at Toshiro, making Ed turn around then he stared to laugh also. Al just widens his eyes, and then he yelled at his spiky white hair genius brother.

"Older brother Toshiro, that isn't your classroom!"

Toshiro heard his younger brother and stop at the door way of the class room he was about to enter. He said _bye _to whoever was on the phone, and close it. He turns to the bewilder students in the classroom. Since he is the class president, he bows to them and apologize to disturb their class and he walk away towards his classroom, but he stop and stares at his few minutes older brothers, and his one year younger little brother.

"Are you guys going to your class, or what?" He ask with the full of stress anger, he always had when he annoyed.

"Sorry, older brother, Toshiro!" Al said with a bit of fear.

"I was talking about Allan, and Ed." Toshiro said looking at his little brother, and gave him his rare smile, "I trust you that are going to your class not late."

Al took this in surprise, and smile. "Thank you, older brother, Toshiro. Bye Older Brother, Toshiro, Ed, and Allan." He said as he waves at his brothers and heads the other way.

The three remaining brothers, look at each other, "Let's go to the class." As they walk to their classroom.

"Toshiro, are you going to put this for the cheerleading squad?" Said a blonde haired young woman know as Ino Yamanaka looking at her childhood friend when he sat down in his seat. Her White blouse and purple checker tie and gray skirt flutter, with style as she smiles.

"I'll see." He answers as he looks at the paper work that suddenly appeared on his home room desk.

"Thanks!" Ino smiles then hug him. Toshiro eyes widen, while his brothers and Train laugh at him. Toshiro glares at them and look at Sakura who had a different action for this.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura yelled looking at her best friend, "Can't you hug anyone else than the Student Council president?" The boys suddenly went silent and look at the girls.

"Big forehead, are you jealous?" Ino ask with a giggle then wink at her, as she gave the spiky white hair genius a kiss on the check. Toshiro mouth drop so did his brothers, Train meanwhile, couldn't keep his laughter in and laugh like he was a crazy. Sakura look at her best friend with a very piss off look and she grabs Ino by her collar making her letting go of the young President. Then she started to drag her across the classroom.

Toshiro sigh and said, "What am I going to do with those gi-" before he can say anything another piece of paper was in front of him. The paper label, "**Guardian's plan" **and the person who was holding it was a pink haired girl with a pony tailat her side of her head, with a red "X" hair clip. She wore the same uniform as Sakura except with a black jacket over her white blouse, a red band on her right arm of her jacket, and a black valet belt that is tilted on her stomach. Her socks are red and checker making her also radian with style.

"Amu what is with that?" Toshiro ask very annoyed about it.

"Sorry," She said as Amu put on her, 'Cool and Spicy,' character on, "Tadase told me to give you this, because we are in the same class, Toshiro." He sighs as he took the paper from her and put on his desk on top of the cheerleading paper that was given a moment ago. Toshiro look backs at Amu and said.

"You know, you don't have to put that character on when you are around us, Amu. We already know your true character." Amu eyes widen at the Student council President and looks at Ed, Allan, and Train.

"My little brother is right, 'Cool and Spicy' Amu," Ed said with a smile looking at her, "We all know what you act like if everyone around isn't watching." He said this all so quietly so the rest of the class won't hear it.

"Why do you use that character anyway?" Allan asks innocently, "Your true character is so much cuter."

"Or are you still trying impress the prince, or my older brother." Train said with a laugh before Amu hit him with a book that was randomly there. This causes everyone in their class looking at the group. Even Sakura and Ino finally stop fighting and watch.

"I am not trying to impress TADASE, OR IKUTO!" Amu Screams at the top of her lungs. Train did a small laugh and said.

"That not what everyone else thinks."

Amu turns around as she just realizes that everyone in her class was staring right at her, "Um…Um…"

"Busted." Ed mummer to her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Amu said turning a bit red and walk towards her desk which is right behind Toshiro's.

"Great Ed you push it." Allen said to his brother, "You are supposed to be a gentleman today."

"Hey, Ikuto is right." Ed said with a smirk and glances at Amu for a bit and looks back at his five minute little brother, "Amu is fun to tease."

"I heard that!" Amu yelled at him.

"You where suppose t-'" Before Ed finish is sentence a flash of blue and yellow ran pass him to Toshiro desk.

"Ha, I win Naruto." Said the blue blur.

"That wasn't fair, Tyson." Said the yellow blur, "You push me."

"Ok, Naruto and Tyson what do you need?" Toshiro ask very annoyed at them. Tyson messy blue hair that is tame with a red, white and blue cap. His uniform is the same as the other boy's uniform with a checker navy blue tie. The boy next to Tyson, Naruto also wore the uniform with the yellow tie. His spiky blonde hair can be seen for miles and his blue eyes shine for awesomeness. Toshiro knows these two are the most hyper boys in the class and even the school, but just like Train, Amu, Ino and Sakura. These two hyper boys are unfortunately his best friends.

"Oh come on Toshi!" Both of them yell at him.

"Toshi?" Toshiro said with a twitch, "What is this, my new nickname?"

Both of the idiots look at each other and said at the same time, "Yep!"

Toshiro stands up from his seat and screams in the top of his lungs, "THAT NICKNAME IS STUPID YOU IDIOTS!" Making the two boys tremble in fear of the scary small Toshiro.

Ed, Allen, and Train both started to laugh at Toshiro, and said, "I thought you will scream MATUSMOTO or something."

Toshiro gives them another death glare as Amu laugh at her seat watching this event. Sakura and Ino also gave one look there and giggle a bit. Toshiro turn his attention back to the idiots and saw them too have paper in their hands.

"What is this?" Toshiro mummer to himself "gives the president more work day?"

Naruto and Tyson put both of the papers on top of the pile of papers. Toshiro raise an eye brow on them show both of them, what the hell are those papers?

"Oh," Tyson said answering his confuse friend, "My papers is for the beyblade team, and we need a new beystadium." Toshiro nodded as he close his cyan eyes and open his mouth saying these words.

"Let me guess, Naruto." As he cross his arms with his annoyed tone, "Your paper is for the football team."

"YEP!" Naruto said with a wink and sticking out his tongue at his best friend, "And since we got that out of the way." As Naruto blue eyes look at the other side of the room seeing a pale girl with long blue navy hair and pale eyes. Her uniform is the same as any of her classmates girl's uniform with a white checker tie. The girl didn't notice Naruto, all he did smirk and look back at his friends. Toshiro open his eyes again and wave him off. Naruto nod and ran towards the girl and cover her eyes.

Everyone in the class can hear Naruto saying to the girl very sexily, "Well hello Hinata-chan." As he brought his head to her neck and kiss her right at the neck. The girl known as Hinata tries not to mourn because of Naruto but it kind of unfortunately escape. Naruto smirk as he takes his hands off of her eyes and slides it over her neck. Naruto kiss her check and smiles at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying hard not to blush.

"What is wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto ask, "Can't a boy friend kiss his girlfriend?" As he does another kiss right at the neck. Oblivious of his classmates "OHHS and AWWS" Hinata turns more and more red because of her boyfriend, rather than the embarrassment of getting kiss in front of the whole class.

Tyson and Train, both smile at one another with pride. Allen smirks with Ed and the four of them said at Toshiro's "That is our Naruto and Hina!"

Toshiro sighs and looks at Amu who shrugs at the president.

"Hey aren't you supposed to stop them?" Amu asks Toshiro as she point at the couple. Toshiro sighs and said in a low voice.

"No point it's not like any of the guys care about me saying to stop making out with your girlfriend before the teacher arrives." Amu nodded in agreement and looks around but her face was filled with hate with a certain blond hair boy trying to butt in hers and Toshiro's conversation.

"Speaking of Mr. Kakashi?" Ed said with a smirk looking at his ten minute little brother and Amu, "Where is he?" All Ed got was a sigh form his five minute little brother, Allen.

"You know brother, that Mr. Kakashi is always late, and his excuse is always, 'I got lost in the waves of time' or something like that." Allen answers as he took a drink from his water bottle and drank whatever it's.

"True," Ed agreed while Toshiro and Amu sigh at them. Ed looks at Amu and smiles a bit, "Why is wrong, Amu-chi? Are you still mad at me and Train for saying you are trying to impresses the little prince and the Stray cat, or the teasing?" He smirks some more at the girl.

"For your information Ed," Amu started to say as she taps her foot looking at the blond, "Train was the only one who tease me, you idiot."

Ed looks back at Amu with a creepy smile and a dark aura, "For your information Amu I help with the teasing."

"Ed, you know that isn't gentleman like to tell the girl you are teasing her." Allen told his brother.

"You know bro," Ed started to say with a smirk as he close his eyes trying to not look at the piss off Amu, "It's hard to be a gentleman with Amu so easy to tease." Amu about to stand up to beat the crap out of Ed, but it was disturbed, when a flash a red came by.

"And speaking of the teacher not being around," another voice started to say as it tries to butt into the conversation as the flash of red stop beside Toshiro, showing the bright long red haired and red eyes that is shown in black framed glasses. This person was wearing the girl's uniform with a red checker tie. As she push in her glasses and look at the three cute genius triples and their friends. This person is Karin. She smirks as she goes to Toshiro and hugs him.

"Toshiro-koi, did Ino-pig give you the paper for the cheerleading team?" Karin asks flirty as she bats her eyelashes. Everyone turn their attention to Karin and a very annoyed Toshiro. Sakura and Ino look at each other and scream at the red head.

"Hey, Karin let go of Toshiro now!" Ino yelled trying not to kill the red head.

"You already flirting with every cute guy in the school," Sakura also yelled at Karin, "We don't need you flirting with our president." Karin just laughs at them while Toshiro did a small cough and ask to her.

"Karin, can you please let go of me?" Karin looks at Toshiro with surprise and releases him. But Karin smirks again as she stand up right beside Toshiro and said in a cold voice.

"I see, Toshiro-koi, you still have a Sister complex." This made Toshiro eyes widen, as His brothers stand up. Allen close his drink and put it away while Ed crash his metal fist to his left hand ready to beat Karin up. Allen looks at his five minute older brother and lifts his left red deformed arm to stop Ed. Ed nod at Allen and put his arms down as he let Allen talk.

"I am sorry, Miss. Karin, but what do you mean that my brother still has a sister complex?" He asks fully aware of the answer that Karin is going to give them. Sure enough with Karin smirk she said.

"Well, Allen-koi, you know full well that your ten minute younger brother has a sister-complex with your one year older sister Momo." As everyone in the class stare at each other knowing what is going to happen. Hinata touch Naruto arm so he won't go to Karin and punch him. Train and Tyson look at each other and they started to wait their chance to jump. Sakura and Ino were being held by many of the other students so they won't cause a huge fight. Amu was in her seat listening to this and waiting for her chance, to help Toshiro out.

"Toshiro-boy doesn't have a sister-complex with Momo-koi." Train said in his rare cold and serious voice as he looks at Karin. Karin cross her arms and close her eyes.

"Well, maybe he doesn't anymore." Karin said in that voice that made everyone in the class ready to block Ino, Sakura, Amu, Ed, Allen, Naruto, Hinata, Tyson, and Train, to killing Karin. She did a smirk as she open one eye at the young President, "By the way, what happen to upper classmate Momo?" Those words made the cold President freeze in his sit. Most of the class known that Toshiro is ready to jump, at Karin but they know he can't, he is the Student Council President, he has a reputation to keep. Being that, you have a cost of people making fun of you, but you can't do anything about it.

"Isn't she in your mother hospital pregnant with Mr. Aizen's baby?" Was the last words coming from Karin mouths as the whole class, froze as the moments in time. The last thing everyone saw was a red deformed hand punching Karin right at the face. Amu stand up in shock as Karin fell right beside her desk. Everyone look at Karin as they look at the person who owns the deformed arm. Seeing the ever polite Allen as his white hair covers his face and his scar on his eye.

"Miss. Karin, what did you say about my sister?" He asks in a harsh tone as Ed and Toshiro stare at their brother. Sakura, Ino and Amu stare at each other. Hinata covers her pale mouth, as Naruto Train, and Tyson couldn't even talk for what they just saw. The whole class gulp.

Karin answers his question as she got up, from the ground, "Didn't you hear me from the first time, Allen-koi...Isn't she in your mother hospital pregnant with Mr. Aizen's baby?" Allen look at her in silence as Ed open his mouth to speak.

"It's none of your business to know about our Family, Karin" He said coldly as his metal arm smooths his blonde hair.

Karin smirks some more, "Well is my business, because Mr. Aizen is a well love teacher in Winchester Academy and since your innocent sister got pregnant with his baby he got fried." Karin push in her black glasses and said to Ed, "Did your sister deicide to have an abortion?" Ed eyes widen as he look at his brothers and friends for help.

"Karin just leave them alone." Said one of their classmates said angrily looking at her.

"I am taking that response as a no." Karin answers as she walk to her sit eyes followed her as she sat down.

"My sister doesn't want an abortion." A voice said a cold voice as they look from Karin to the spiky white haired president. Toshiro glared at Karin, "You are right, my sister is innocent, and she doesn't want a life to die, even that means ruining her own." The whole class was silence as a voice said.

"Everyone get into your sit." They all turn into the door way and saw their homeroom teacher there. His spiky white hair as he had an eye patch to cover his right eye, and a mask that is thin to talk. He wore a white shirt that is underneath a green vest. His black pants are on the ground with his black shoes as he started to walk. Every got into their desk. Once they are all settle down and Mr. Kakashi is at the front desk he spoke.

"Sorry for me being late, I got lost in the waves of time." The whole class was still silence from what happen before, and Kakashi took this as a surprise.

"Why is everyone so silence I except some groans." He said as he took out a book, "Ok everyone got to page twenty two." As the whole class turn to that page in their text book.

As Toshiro was about open his book a piece of paper land right on his desk, and it said...

_Open it~ Amu_

Toshiro look at it and open the note and it said.

_I think Mr. Kakashi knows what happen before he enters the classroom. _

Toshiro look at the teacher who had his back on them as he wrote something on his board. He took out his pencil and wrote back to Amu.

_I think so too._

-End of Chapter two-

Devina: Wow that took long. Anyways...Read and Review! :D


End file.
